This invention relates, in general, to a computer mouse cable holder and in particular, to a holder of simple construction and minimal parts for suspending the cable above the mouse.
The holder is designed to eliminate problems associated with the use of a computer mouse. Typically, a computer workstation will include a desk surface with a desktop computer, a keyboard, a mouse, a mouse pad, and a monitor. The desk surface often becomes crowded when papers are added thereto. In order to use a computer mouse, one must move the mouse from side to side and back and forth. The computer mouse cord or cable drags along the desk surface during these movements. The force of this frictional mouse cable drag is in addition to that amount of exertion normally required to move the mouse which adds to the fatigue of the user. Additionally, the mouse cable can become entangled with papers or other objects on the desk surface.
The computer mouse hook of U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,934 requires a heavy base to support a wire mast including an integral serpentine gripper through which is woven a mouse cable. The mouse hook occupies valuable space on the desk or table top, requires a large height space and has many parts.
The computer mouse cord holder and support of U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,895 requires a base which is screwed to a table top and an upright housing with a flexible, helical coil for encasing the cord. The cord holder damages the table top, takes up too much space and requires laborious xe2x80x9cthreadingxe2x80x9d of the cord through the cord holder.
The electrical cord holder device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,860 requires a plate with at least one flange projecting therefrom, and a coating of self-adhesive material thereon. Tile holder device is intended for mounting on wall molding and together with the wall surface forms a trough-like section for laying a cord therein. Resilient limbs or clips are used to retain a cord. The holder device is designed for electrical cords which are thick and stiff and are not intended to be moved. The cords are pushed laterally into channels defined by the limbs and clips for retention.
The display device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,138 requires a body of sheet material with fold lines and pole receiving holes or apertures that is foldable to support a pole of a sign at two spaced apart locations.
The mouse cord control device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,821 requires a vertical support member for elevating mouse cord engaging means above the mouse pad and a base member for attachment to the mouse pad.
The computer mouse support of U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,822 requires a platform upon which a mouse can be operated, the platform being slidably mounted on a bracket. The platform includes notches for the mouse cord and is adjustable for the user""s comfort.
The lap supported computer mouse surface of U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,128 requires a platform with locating and retaining means and spaced posts adjacent to the edges for preventing escape of the mouse. It uses a slot to hold the mouse cord rather than a hole.
The mouse pad of U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,061 requires a base with a mouse receiving surface and a cord retainer for retaining a cord of a computer mouse. It uses a channel rather than a hole.
Although mouse cord or cable holding devices are known in the art, all of the prior art devices still suffer from major drawbacks and make use of slots and channels. The prior art devices raise only a small portion of the cord above the work surface. The mouse cord is not raised high enough off of the surface to eliminate frictional drag and prevent entangling. The prior art teaches or suggests that slots and channels are suitable devices for retaining mouse cords.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a holder which suspends a computer mouse cable high above the computer mouse to facilitate movement of the mouse.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder which reduces the amount of force required to move the mouse horizontally.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder which releasably grips a cable such that adjustments can be made without the use or need of tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder which prevents tangling of a computer mouse cable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder which removes clutter from the work surface adjacent to a computer mouse.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder which suspends a computer mouse cable in a substantially vertical orientation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder which is pivotally adjustable to suit the preference of the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder which facilitates use by left-handed and right-handed users.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder which provides a receptacle to receive small articles such as pens and pencils.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder which displays cards or photographs or other flat objects and holds them upright.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder which projects laterally and towards the user from its affixed surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder which requires a minimum of height space.
The computer mouse cable holder makes use of the novelty of a folded cable held releasably in a hole. None of the prior art devices teach or suggest use of a hole to releasably retain a portion of a folded computer mouse cable such that the remaining portions of the cable extend downwardly away from the holder. Neither does it suggest or teach use of adjustable arms for a device to support or hold a computer mouse cable.
The present invention is directed to a holder for a computer mouse cable, in particular a holder that suspends a portion of the cable, prevents tangling of the cable and facilitates use of the mouse by eliminating drag and friction on the cable. The holder includes a body which may be straight or angled or adjustably jointed. The holder includes an aperture near at least one end adapted to releasably retain a portion of a cable which is folded back upon itself. The holder includes fastening means for affixing it to a surface or structure which is generally above the computer mouse. The holder optionally includes a tray for receiving and holding small articles and a slot for holding upright cards or photographs or other flat objects.